The invention relates to a vehicle seat which is provided with means for fixing a removable tray. Vehicle seats are unavoidable and imposing elements in a vehicle passenger space and it may therefore be found to be advantageous to configure them so that they can ensure additional functions, whilst retaining a substantially constant spatial requirement. A vehicle seat according to the invention has been modified in relation to a conventional seat in order to fulfill a new function.